Gate of Sheol: Chaos Uprising
by RubyContract
Summary: It's 2160 and Elrios is dying... Savaged by Eight mysterious entities known as the Wraiths and their foul spawn- the Shades. The only thing that can stand up to them are the Guardians- Mechas of immense power, held only by the military save for one small group that aims for RESULTS- the Gate Keepers, led by Princess Eve herself. ElsEve! Chara! Reven! Elesis x Aren! AddSha!
1. Prologue: Meaningless Desperation

Gate of Sheol: Chaos Uprising

Prologue: Meaningless Desperation

_Year 2150- Month I_

_There is nothing to be done… They are coming, their vile influence seeping through the Sheol Gate even as I write this letter to you, my dear love. Nothing can harm them, not steel nor did plasma or even the magic we were bless with by the Lady of El- the original Guardian of the Sheol Gate can repel them from the boundary where they are gathering. If you find this letter, be reassured that I am thinking of you even as I hide out huddled by the Sheol Gate alongside my teammates. I fear the end is coming… please, look after Add for me._

_Year 2150- Month VI_

_They have broken through, five of them, their forms, incomprehensible to the mortal imagination. Just by looking at them, two of members of my research team lost their minds, taking three others with them. All around them, the air warps… my vision grows fuzzy and my head throbs I cannot sleep for the pain is nigh unbearable… The taste of ozone dances on the tip of my tongue and all food and beverage are tainted- befouled with the flavor of tin and plastic. I am unable to eat, the taste is unbearable; it makes my stomach twist. My body… is wasting away, even as we inch closer to a possible way of ridding Elrios of these Eldritch Abominations- Wraiths they are dubbed now, for how ghostly their forms are and how they writhe like the tentacles on a mythological Cthulhu. Is Add doing alright? Please tell him that his father loves and misses him._

_Year 2150- Month X_

_I'm a skeleton now… A skeleton… I can… My mind is fading and my body is degrading… I can barely think… I can barely write… Twenty members of the research team have died since I last wrote to you. News of the world outside is precious little but I gather that all the races- Humans, Elves, and Nasods are taking refuge in cities of steel protected by domes of sparkling glass… The Wraiths- their foul children, the Shades flood the land like a swarm of locusts. Eventually the sheer amount of numbers will overwhelm you and will crush your pretty shields of glittering glass even if it is special, El-enhanced glass designed to withstand the most savage of attacks. For what good did the El do us even as we were scrambling in the beginning to prevent the Wraiths from breaking through? Tell Add to be a good boy… _

_Year 2151- Month VII_

_A breakthrough has occurred… A small band of researchers has traversed the Boundary into Eureka itself, bringing back a sizeable hunk of Sheolian steel. But at what cost? Their minds obliterated… like mine… Never again… never again… they have went crazy and never again shall they talk anything but nonsense and commit any actions save for random acts of violence and suicide. I wonder, is a hunk of metal truly worth twenty precious lives even if it does have otherworldly properties? Are our lives so cheap in the eyes of the whoremonger government? _

_Year 2151- Month IV_

_The steel… has been tempered… The first Guardian has been erected- Guardians, dubbed for they shall guard the Sheol Gate and all of Elrios. The furnace blast from the smelting was something awful… I have lost all the research I compiled so far from the flames and thirty lives were claimed for the abyss, but no one gives a shit… They're all too busy cooing… cooing over the newest abomination of war they created. More lives will be lost… both on the battle field and in the lab... but no one will remember us behind the scenes…_

_YREA 2512- MnHt 11_

_My h-hand… bur-rnt… trembling… I had to sm-smelt Sheolian Steel to construct a g-g-g-gu-uardian… Hands are not madde for this un…nat-t-tural task… highly-y-y-y vo..latile Sheolian Steel is… I'mnot suppossed to be… no hrard labor for me… but the goverrnrnment doesn't give a damn… Keep having nightmaires… Blooddy handprints ramdomly appeareng onthe the wall… Blackooze dripning down from ceielings… Sleep is ven mor of a strruggle… Spuurring halloocinations further… Soohn… I shawl nt bee fit for ven menail laebor…_

_YEAR 2153- MONTH VII_

_I CAN'T. NO LONGER… CAN'T HANDLE THIS… PAIN UNIMAGINABLE… BODY JUST A STICK WITH CHARRED FLESH DANGLING FROM LIMBS. I THINK I CAN SPELL. YOU TOLD ME. I MISSPELLED WORDS. RIGHT? RIGHT? WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TRYING? YOU HAVE TO AGREE THIS IS POINTLESS. WE'LL… WE'LL ALL. ALL DIE. KILL EACH OTHER OFF IN OUR GREED. INNOCENT AND VALUABLE PEOPLE ARE DYING. DYING FROM BURNS. DYING FROM CUTS. DYING AS THEIR BEST FRIEND MURDERS THEM. THE WORLD. DYING. PEOPLE. SO STUPID. STUPID… STUPID… STUPID… STUPID… STUPID… _

_**STUPID…**_

_REAY 3512- HTNOM X_

_SEVIL ERA PEACH. OS PEACH. OOT BMUD OT EVIL. LLA FO OUY. PEACH… PEACH… PEACH… FI SEVIL OS PEACH… YHW TON YOT THIW METH? LLIK METH LLA. OUY EVAH ON HTROW. REA SSELESU. I ETAH SSELESU SGNIEB. LLIK OUY LLA. EB GNIOD OUY LLA A ROVAF._

_REAY 2153- HTNOM IIX_

**_M'I GNIMOC ROF OUY…_**

_ADAGAEGAArr- V_

_EID… ADAGFFAFFGAFGTSFGBXfgagsh… EID… dfgfkgfkagfjgf… EID… agkagfkjgad EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID EID… akjgfdgaglkagfdlakgklflghkfglhfglalghaljgkhkagalkri SDHLKALKHFHDFLKHAHGUIARHGULKJAGFALKJFHAKLHFGNALKFHALHHDDUFHLAJALJFAHFG… EID EID EID EID EID…_

* * *

**EID**

* * *

**RC: Guess who's back from the dead? :D**

**Elsword: *Crying* W-why did you have to come back? QAQ**

**RC: Don't look so down… where are the others? -._.-**

**Elsword: .-. They had the good sense to run away while they still had four limbs… Why is this chapter so short and fucking creepy?**

**RC: Life sucks… Can't write too long of chapters… but at least I'm writing… Beggars can't be choosers oh smart one :D 'Sides… if I'm so awful, why aren't you with the others? O3O**

**Elsword: *Holds up chained hands* You had me pre-chained before you came back. D:**

**RC: =w= Yup, yup I did. Kufufufu… **

**Elsword: TTATT**

**RC: Yup… I return with a bang and an encrypted/ misspelled deliberately last few parts… Can anyone guess what the comprehensible coded parts say? It'll make you go O_O I guarantee it. :D**

**Elsword: Being a creep is nothing to be proud of… Who are you to disappear for seven months and then come whirling back, chaining me up to the walls, and plotting ways to kill us again? :P**

**RC: I'm Ruby… lololol… Besides… you had others to make sure you got tortured good and slow… Thank El! Elesis x Aren has grown in fanbase and so has stories with IS… BUT… WHERE IS THE GOOD ELSEVE?! D:( *Rages* You people disappoint me…**

**Elsword: My virtual 2D plane of existence is disappointing me…**

**RC: *Takes a deep breath and forces herself to calm down* Well… R&R if you're glad about my return and think this story gave you chills while you were gone! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window, dragging Elsword behind her***


	2. I: Thy Majesty- Eve

Gate of Sheol: Chaos Uprising

I: Thy Majesty- Eve

* * *

The air was cool and dry, tingling with the electric current of ozone and tinged with the sharp metallic odor of Sheolian steel.

_Clack… Clack… _

The heels of Eve's obsidian boots echoed throughout the hallway as she entered the spacious storage room, her porcelain skin waxen in the ghostly lights flickering from the monitor screens, the only source of light in the room save for the wavering citron light from the flames in the brass braziers on the wall. Towering in the center of the room, its sleek jet-black frame accented with pearly grey, was a Guardian, graceful, powerful, and _deadly_. Wires jutted out from its back, stretching into the abyss from the ceiling, thick and entwining with each other, an achromatic forest of inorganic materials.

"I-is it okay? D-did I do a good j-job on the re-repairs?" A slender pink-haired woman with garnet eyes stepped out from behind Eve, fidgeting apprehensively. A faint smile tugged on the Princess's lips as her amber eyes met Myu's rosy orbs, her silver hair glistening like tea lights in the shuddering lights. "It has all four of its limbs attached to it, that's more than I can say for when I took it in after the last mission," she quipped and spun around in the direction of the oversized monitors hanging askew from the ceiling, looming over the two girls' petite bodies.

With a pensive expression, she strolled over to the computer monitors, craning her neck upwards, reading the numerical columns and jagged lines that inched their way across the screen. "Hmm…" Eve sighed tristfully and rapped her foot against the floor, tilting her head from side to side with a bored expression. Myu shifted her weight tetchily from foot to foot.

"I-I'm so…sorry if _Lucius's_ repairs weren't up to snuff and ham-handedly done… The budgets… Your father does not su-"

Eve _tsk_ed, cutting off Myu's sentence with a sharp gesture. "I don't care what my father thinks… Tell him that I am sincerely sorry for wanting to do something with my life and not just play dress-up every day and hold court once a week like Apple," she snapped narrowing her eyes as she crossed her arms. The pink-haired Nasod gulped and directed her gaze down to her feet, shamefaced. "I… Uh… apolo-"

"You don't need to," the princess interjected, looking mildly amused. "The repairs are just fine, actually, better than I expected considering we had to take a large chunk out of the current money to replace half of Elsword's _Izanagi_… Seriously…" Eve heaved a deep breath and her eyelids fluttered. "He's quite reckless that one… I just can't believe it! Smashing half of his Guardian when he deliberately ran straight into the attack to get at that one Wraith…. Urk… Doesn't that brat know how expensive Sheolian steel is? My father is just waiting for the moment where we slip up and run just a little over our budget, or destroy one too many buildings, or demolish one too many of our Guardians… " Eve sucked in her cheeks, looking irate.

Myu chuckled, her smile sweet and timid. "It worked though, foolish at it may be, he managed to destroy the Shades that were attacking the Twelfth Division of Altera." Eve snorted, "And blew us halfway over our budget to boot. If he would _just listen_…" she scoffed and flipped her alabaster tresses. "Tch… Asha had it all planned out too… We would lure the Shades using Chung as bait, then Elesis would come to his aid, helping him fend off the Shades until Asha had charged _Hel _enough-" her nostrils flared "-but _nooo _he just had to fit into the trope of 'Big Damn Hero' and look at what he's done!" She jerked her thumb towards _Lucius_. "I had to go in and save him!"

The pink-haired Nasod pursed her lips into an anxious line and bowed her head. "To be fair Princess… I highly doubt Asha's plane was any less reckless… It was essentially Elsword's," she squirmed diffidently and took an interest in the jaunty scarlet bows that adorned her white Mary Janes. "I do wish we could've gotten Aisha instead, but alas… She went off to work with the Sheol Sentries doing research and whatnot…" She trailed in a faint whisper.

Eve rolled her eyes, placing her left hand on her hip and cantering it flippantly. "Tch… Aisha isn't steely enough for the battle field. She's much happier when she's in a musty library stocked to bursting with books, which I suppose is a good thing that she has enough intelligence to work under Colonel Add of the Research Department- no mean feat especially since Add Targaryen is the youngest person to ever be promoted to Colonel in _any _section of the Military… though perhaps I shouldn't be too impressed since the Military is a bunch of squabbling whoremonger fools. Still… Add is notoriously finicky and Aisha must have at least ten percent of her brain functioning to attract his attention. Still, for all her wits, she cannot keep her calm on the most decisive and important part of this war- the part where we battle the Wraiths and blast them back into Eureka-" she made a vehement gesture with her hands "-through the Sheol gate past the Boundary!"

Myu whimpered and clasped her hands behind her back. "The researchers make it so we can fight…" she refuted nervously. Eve stared at the pink-haired Nasod, her expression deadpan. "But we're the ones risking our lives while they enjoy our protection… nice and cozy near the Sheol Gate, camping out and eating well while we fighters have to make do with canned and salted beef," she snapped icily and stuck her chin up in the air.

Myu sniffled, "Pl-please… it-it's not l-like that!" she mewled. "M-my un-uncle wa-was a re-researcher and he w-was killed b-by a sci-scientist who… who went to close to the Sheol Gate and was driven insane!" Her last words came out in a squeaky shout that resounded throughout the room, bouncing off the walls despite the pink-haired Nasod's reserve

For a moment, Eve's expression was frighteningly dispassionate before the princess grimaced and bowed her head. "I am truly sorry for your loss I am, such unfortunate incidents happen. However, the researchers are fairly safe save for stupidity. Now, can you please go check up on the budget? I need to give my comrades a lecture about… let's say… using the space between their shoulders…" she lifted her head up, proud and dignified and walked out of the room, leaving behind her echoing footsteps and a sniveling Myu.

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Here's another short chapter for you! Like I said… life is hard, so yup! Short chappies from me! But since I'm like updating every other day to every 4 days… Be glad… Be glad! Aren't I enough?**

**Addition: WHAT THE HELL?! Why can't I be called Add in your chats? And TARGARYEN? I suppose Raven is called Stark? **

**RC: *Bonks Addition on the head with a chainsaw* Shut up and get off on Minus… You're certainly crazy enough to be a Targaryen! And thanks for telling the whole world Raven's last name! **

**Eve: Those blatant references… Disturb me…**

**Aisha: Why am I paired up with the psycho? QAQ**

**RC: I had no one else… Unless you want to perform some Lesbian Incest with your twin** **Asha… =w=**

**Asha: Stop with the "Song of Ice and Fire" references, they're going to wear thin soon enough… I mean like seriously? What happened to good old fashioned Void? :P**

**RC: Blame BB**

**Everyone else: WHO?! OAO**

**RC: My twin…**

**Elsword: *Shudders* Th-there's t-two of you? QAQ *Starts to bawl***

**Elesis: *Hugs Elsword protectively* Stop… STOP! You're torturing the poor kid with such horrible visions! D:**

**Aren: …**

**Elesis: Aren?! Are you going to do something? **

**Aren: What am I supposed to do?**

**Elesis: *Punches Aren***

**Aren: D:**

**RC: Poor Aren… You were supposed to kiss him… D: Don't worry, she's much gentler than me… Though Gentler than me might be saying drier than the sea…**

**Raven: *Face palm* Stop… with… all… the… references…**

**RC: I'm also going to be writing a new story! :3 Check out my profile for some more details! :D**

**Aisha: Why am I not surprised? :P**

**RC: *Chucks chainsaw at Aisha* **

**Aisha: *Crumbles to the ground unconscious* **

**RC: It's Elesis x Aren… based off of the book "Throne of Glass" I started that pairing- Elesis x Aren… I need to write it now :3**

**Elesis: In before you look like a major fool as another male comes out and everyone jumps on the boat to ship me with him.**

**RC: People will still like you with Aren… I am like 100 percent certain he will be playable by the 14 character, strongly evidenced by the fact you came out… So yes… I will pretend to ship Elesis x Random if it comes to that… but as soon as Aren comes back… jump ship back! :D **

**Aren: Why am I scared about you writing a story about Elesis and I?**

**Elesis: You're not as dumb as I thought you were if you can perceive that.**

**Aren: Tha- HEY! D:**

**RC: *Sighs* Anyways… I want to thank everyone for the 10 reviews I received… I'm stunned… I mean I'm Ruby and all… but Elsai is so overwhelmingly popular and everything seems to be so mainstream that I'm stunned that I got 10 reviews for chapter 1… anyhow… I need to cut this chat off before it becomes longer than the actual story! It's good to see you all back my dear friends! And Rosa… please… no bee hive… I'm petrified of bees…**

**Elsword: *Mumbling* good to kno- *Is knocked unconscious by a random chainsaw***

**RC: Remember to R&R! Ja Nee! *Flies out the window* **


	3. II: Family Relations

Gate of Sheol: Chaos Uprising

II- Family Relations

* * *

Eve's sigh resounded throughout the hallway as her heels _clack_ed against the black and white marble tiles. _Ok… so I need to go organize our next mission, probably Monday two weeks from now, there have been reports from the Eight district of a small band of Shades harassing the fringes of the district. Nothing too serious as of now, but it can't be left alone for too long or else we could have a major problem on our hands_, Eve contemplated, pausing outside an arched window and cupping her chin with her left hand, the azure cabochon adorning her forehead glinting as the sun's rays played on its flawless surface.

Outside, emerald leaves fluttered like butterfly wings, secured to the earthy wooden boughs of the trees. Pursing her lips into a thin line, Eve stared at the outside, a fat brown squirrel scampering across her field of view and whipping the tree branches into a tizzy. _I hope Elsword's Izanagi is repaired before then or else he won't be able to go and he'll throw a fit… Little idiot, he tries so hard but I wish he would use his head occasionally; it's not there solely to look pretty. _

"Oh Eeeve!" a girlish voice cried out, making the silverette cringe. "What do you want Apple?" she snapped, turning around and folding her arms in an irritated pose. Apple, Eve's rosy-haired Nasodian sister with a penchant for pink, was trying for Eve to deal with to put it mildly. Girly, frivolous, a know-it-all, and just plain suffering to be around in Eve's eyes, she delighted in throwing parties and dressing up in silk, satin, chiffon, and ermine.

"Father wants to talk to you! He says it's really important and that you have to show!" Apple flashed the silverette a sunny smile that made Eve wince. Only one thing came out of Apple's smiles… especially when they were directed towards her… and it usually involved perfume and heel blisters with a side of major inconvenience for her plans. "Oh, what about?" she furrowed her brow, staring straight into the ruby that adorned Apple's forehead.

Apple shrugged, shifting the amaranth pink gauze shawl she donned up her shoulders. "Father didn't say much, but I'd wager it has to do with the monthly Royal Court." Eve groaned inwardly, _Royal Court! Oh hell no! How could I have forgotten! _ As if sensing her distress, Apple grinned wickedly, tilting her head to the side. "Did you have plans Eve? Well… I hate to say it… but good luck!" she snickered, eliciting a strong desire from Eve to slap her across her perfectly rouged cheek.

The silverette forced a smile and clasped her hands tightly together, restraining herself. "Thank you Apple," she snarled and dipped her head into a curt bow. The pink-haired princess curtsied, "It's no problem Eve!" she squealed, her eyes glinting with a devilish edge.

"When did father want to see me?" Eve inquired, her voice dispassionate and level. Her sister tapped her chin pensively, furrowing her brow as she struggled to remember. "He said he wanted to see you now… Well, actually, he said as soon as possible but you know him."

Eve chuckled humorlessly, "Yes… he's as rigid as a steel fencepost, ah… I guess I'll humor the old man and entertain him for a while."

"Yes, he is quite a stubborn one," Apple simpered, flipping her hair back. Eve unclenched her aching jaw and tugged at the pearly satin ribbons that swirled from the white blossom she donned on her left breast.

"Well, I shall be seeing you later Eve, please do tell me how the meeting went," Apple sang sardonically after another minute had passed, curling her fingers into a cheery goodbye. The silverette returned her goodbye with a brusque wave of her hand. "That I shall, goodbye Apple," she retorted, unable to keep the peeved note out of her voice.

* * *

Perched on his titanium throne embedded with studs of spinel, crystal, and jade, King Excelsia of Altera was an imposing figure. His well-built frame was poised in a position of casual arrogance and authoritative dignity, and his reddish amber eyes were keen and piercing as he stared at Eve with a neutral expression. The silverette bowed respectfully before dusting off the skirt of stygian armored dress and folding her hands behind her back.

"You called for me?" she questioned in a chilly manner, careful to keep her face as impassive as a marble statue. Her father could smell insolence and deception the same way a hound could smell fear. King Excelsia nodded once and stuck his chin up in the air, the platinum circlet he donned shining in the sunlight that gushed in through the glass windows.

"Yes, I did. I have a matter to discuss with you," he replied with equal frostiness. Eve grimaced and bit the inside of her right cheek. "What is it, father?" the silverette questioned in a monotone, though a horrible suspicion was stirring in her mind, making her brain's advanced circuitry heat up. He drummed his fingers against a throne arm and cupped his chin in his right hand.

"It is about the Royal Court."

"Of course," Eve snipped before she could stop herself. The king gave her the evil eye, warning her to shut her mouth before continuing: "The Royal Court is to be held two weeks from now, and yes my dear daughter. It _is mandatory _that you attend," he stated imperiously. The silverette's jaw dropped, "What?" she yelped, her vision tinging red as her emotional control dashboard overheated, going into "angry mode" a very rare setting for the princess and one she didn't care for as it interfered with her higher reasoning and self-control functions. "I have it planned out for the Gate Keepers to attend to the Shades harassing the eighth district of Altera! It is relatively minor but I cannot leave it for a longer period of time or else we could have a problem on our hands! I would go out sooner but you said after"- The king slashed his hand across the air, cutting off Eve's rant.

"I know what I said. Be thankful I allow you and your little playmates to act the part of warrior at all. Let the military handle the eighth district, that is their job, not yours." Eve sulked at the boreal tone that left no room for argument, _This isn't fair… Just because I'm a princess father frets whenever I go out and fight. Well, I have little patience for the inane rambling of politicians and I cannot stomach the frippery of court and the other lords and ladies. I'm a princess! Shouldn't I be able to do something for my kingdom? _

Excelsia heaved a petulant sigh and shook his head, rubbing his temples liberally, "It won't be that bad Eve, you can bring along your friends so long as they dress nicely and _behave_. I won't tolerate any funny business, especially after that stunt Asha pulled."

"Hmph," the silverette snorted, sticking her nose up in the air. The king frowned, crinkling his brow, "And therein lies another problem as to why I didn't let you join the military. You are royalty; you are guaranteed to be given a lofty title such as Captain at the least if you join. You will be responsible for other people and making sure they are kept in line. How can you possibly manage an entire squad when you can barely handle a small band of rowdy teenagers?" he inquired philosophically.

Eve scowled, "They do behave! If not… I discipline them!" she snapped back fervently. Excelsia's eyes widened, "I highly doubt that another royal family, such as the Dsirs would appreciate it if you slapped one of their blood kin," he retorted drily. The silverette huffed indignantly but did not challenge her father any further, it would be pointless. She would be going to the blasted Royal Court whether she liked it or not.

"It will be fun though," the king reassured, "You do seem to enjoy dancing, so much that you got overenthusiastic and nearly fractured Chung's big toe when you stepped on it with your heels!" he chuckled, amused at his wit.

Our beloved Eve turned a baleful eye on the king, secretly desiring to shatter a couple of windows but much too classy to actually do it… Or was she?

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Eve: What took you so long woman? :L**

**RC: Welp, I started a new story that's Elesis x Aren- Ardens Chorea**

**Elsword: Big surprise *Dodges chainsaw***

**RC: And Elesis**

**Elesis: Q.Q Not even I'm safe from her…**

**Aren: *Sigh of relief***

**RC: You're time is coming Aren… I assure you…**

**Aren: D:**

**RC: But no, Elesis is sooo much fun after you get past the first few levels. Rushing Sword… All my love goes to it :D**

**Eve: And you delayed the release of the third chapter for those two paltry reasons you nitwit? D:(**

**RC: I also have the return of one of my most famous stories planned. Some minor class adjustments, some major story frame overhaul, more lore detailed into it… I mean, I managed to piece together all but two of the chapters but as I was looking at it I was like "Pfft… this is so immature and crappy." But I still hear people bringing it up… So, why not give them a little fanservice from their beloved RC? **

**Elsword: If it is what I think it is…**

**RC: :D Rejoice my fellow readers… IT is returning… Revised, improved, and changed… I mean, the basic story frame stays the same but you'll be able to see from other character's POV, there is a different beginning arc, and it's a little more suspenseful and more grey than before. **

**Ara: please… no… please… no… please… no… **

**RC: I also got an important notice to say… Somebody has been flaming my friend- Yumi's latest story and I AM NOT AMUSED. It's not cool, nor is it stopping Yumi from writing. Hell, I'll help her write it! Whoever is doing it needs to stop or else I will take this chainsaw and shove it up your ass and-**

**Everyone else: RC!**

**RC: *Calms down* No… but seriously, stop… Anyways… Remember to R&R for a free cupcake! :D Any flamers caught on my story will be chased down by my squirrel army and half-eaten before I decapitate you with a chainsaw… just saying… I really hate you flamers… ):D Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***


	4. III: Friends That Are Enemies

Gate of Sheol: Chaos Uprising

III: Friends That Are Enemies

* * *

"_You did what?_"

* * *

Asha's gleefully biting remark cut through the air, stabbing itself straight into Eve as the Gate Keepers lounged lazily in the library. Cringing, Eve set her porcelain tea cup down on the china tea plate with a soft _clink_. "I regret my actions, but as you can see, I was rather piqued at how dismissive my father was," she snipped back, bristling.

Asha smirked wickedly at the silverette, her amethyst eyes glinting with a roguish light. "You actually busted a window though? Like legit, busted a window right in front of your father?" she chuckled, flipping her spiky violet pigtails. Chung, who was sitting in the corner, struggling with Elsword for control of the squashy leather sofa, looked up, temporarily distracted, allowing the redhead to shove him off. "Is it really that bad, though? It's not like the King hasn't done it before, so why now of all times should you lose your temper?" The blonde-haired, cerulean-eyed male queried, rubbing the top of his skull liberally, messing up his spiky russet-tipped locks.

Eve stared glumly at the delicate tea cup placed on the varnished mahogany table. "I don't know," she replied disparagingly, burying her face in her hands. Elsword laughed, tugging at the steel necklace he wore. "Heh, must've been the straw that broke the panzer's armor, no? Don't worry, we all lose our tempers at one point or another."

Eve's topaz eyes met Elsword's garnet eyes and slowly, the corners of her lips turned back in a wry smile. "Ah, I suppose you are right. After all, that occurs to you on a bi-daily basis. Must be a result of not using that lump of flesh and bone that sits between your shoulders," she retorted sardonically. Elsword huffed, slumping down on the couch, and folding his arms. "Can't you just let it go?" he mumbled dourly.

Asha shot up into the air before Eve could open her mouth to speak.

"Let it go?!" The purplenette yelped fervidly. "Let it go?!" she cried, her voice laced with indignation. "Because of you! We lost most of our budget and now I couldn't get the PS 7 that I wanted to buy!" Using all her strength, she flipped the table towards Elsword, tea and porcelain flying upwards.

"Asha!" Eve cried as the table went flying through the air, hitting Chung instead of its intended target. "Ow!" The blonde cried, his head slamming into Elsword's knee. "Oi!" the redhead jerked his knee upwards, hitting Chung again at the base of his skull. "Ouchies!"

"Everyone! Calm down!" Elesis, who had previously been sitting on the floor, munching on M&Ms and minding her own business, shouted. Her red eyes flashed lighting as she glared at everyone, looking rather irritated at the group's immaturity. The raucous gaggle of teenagers slumped down in their seats, averting their eyes as an awkward silence filled the room. The crimsonette heaved a deep breath, sauntering over to the flipped table before flipping it right-side up with a fluid, unstrained movement.

"Thank you Elesis," Eve sighed, staring sulkily at her cracked tea cup. The crimsonette shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to get the broom and dustpan before some idiot steps in it and cuts their feet," she announced with a flip of her long scarlet hair and walked out of the room.

"Good game Asha, good game," Elsword drawled, nursing his injured knee in the corner of his sofa like a wounded cat. The purplenette growled, baring her teeth in a fierce scowl, "Well! Don't be so stupid!" Eve chuckled softly, causing Asha to snap her neck back, flinging a scathing glare at the silverette. "You! What are you cackling over?" she snapped, her face flushing red. The silverette smirked, airily waving her hand, "Hypocrisy never fails to amuse me," she retorted wryly. The purplenette seethed, all but steaming at the ears.

"Well… at least there's one good thing about the Royal Court," Chung muttered as he dragged himself back up on the couch. Eve regarded him with an expression akin to that of a wolf eyeing a small rabbit, wondering if it would be worth the bother to kill and eat it for supper. "And what would that be?" the silverette enquired with a precariously light tone. Chung winced as he leaned his head on the sofa, his hair's cat ears twitching subtly.

"We get to see Raven, Rena, and Aren from _Nu Sector Squad- Tessera_, and knowing Aren, he'd probably bring Ara too, it's fun seeing her," the blonde pointed out diffidently, wincing as Eve leaned forward. He did _not _need a fatality courtesy of Eve when he had just experienced the full might of Asha's table-flip combo. Much to his relief, Eve just simply nodded, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "True, for being in the military, they're surprisingly tolerable."

Asha cocked an incredulous eyebrow, "Wait? I thought Ara wasn't in the military! Didn't she flunk the entrance exam?" She tugged on her right pigtail.

"Back," Elesis announced, entering the room with a broomstick slung over her shoulder like a claymore and a dustpan in her free hand. Eve exhaled through her nose, rubbing at the blue sapphire that adorned her forehead. "Yes, she did… it's quite troublesome for the Haans… They're children-"

Elesis's head shot up, her gaze swiveling to Eve. "Wait," she said, interrupting Eve's sentence, "Why are we talking about the Haans?" The silverette frowned, noting Elesis's terse tenor. "Chung brought up the Royal Court, and our friends from the military which includes Aren, and then he mentioned Ara, which-"

"We all know he _loooves _despite her tendency to randomly touch people without their permission," Asha sang drily, clapping her hands over her cheeks. The blonde blazed such a brilliant red that even Elesis's hair seemed dull and washed-out compared to his blush. "She once asked me if I had a hedgehog plushie on my head," Elsword mumbled, slumping further down into the sofa.

"Well, your hair is certainly not the tidiest or least ridiculous-looking mop of protein strands out there," Eve replied with an impish smile. Elesis's nostrils flared, shaking her head. She had way too many conversations about her younger brother and his ridiculous hair style, best if she stayed out of this one. She directed her attention to sweeping up the shattered tea set.

The redhead sucked in his cheeks, tilting his head to the side. "You sound like my sister," he shot back dourly. "It looks stupid!" Asha chimed in, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. Elsword scowled, flinging eye daggers at the purplenette with his mind. "You haven't hit puberty yet, your opinion is invalid," he snipped, pointing at Asha's (admittedly) underdeveloped chest. The purplenette hissed, reaching for the books on the round miniature coffee table next to her. Seeing her action, Elesis knocked them away from Asha and onto the floor using the broom handle.

"No more throwing things," she chided sternly, bending over to place the dustpan on the floor before sweeping up the gleaming pile of white and blue porcelain. Asha pouted, leaning backwards in the chintz armchair and folded her arms, looking rather put out. "And you," Elesis glared at her younger brother, "do not go insulting girls about their looks or I will hit you over the head with the flat side of my claymore." Elsword snorted, but did not respond to the crimsonette's warning.

"But… I suppose we'll just be taking it easy for a couple of days until the Royal Court blows over?" Elsword asked, after a brief silent spell. Wordlessly, Eve nodded.

"Oh my El! It's going to be sooo boring!" Asha whined throwing her arms up into the air. Chung smiled at the purplenette and held his hand up in a cheery gesture, "I think it will be rather nice. Gives me some time to figure out the trigger mechanics for this one Guardian modification I've been looking into. I think it will be a great boon if _Fenrir _can fire faster. It's not exactly a secret that _Fenrir_ is… well… stupidly slow." He sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Eve smiled humorlessly, clasping her hands together.

"I understand where you are coming from Chung, but remember… _Fenrir _while its attack speed is laughable, it makes up for it with the range and the defense. Please don't make any modifications that would compromise your Guardian, I would be most… displeased."

"Just like your father after you smashed that window," Elsword snickered.

A flash of silver and black later, Elsword's right cheek was throbbing, a needle-sharp heat prickling his skin. Eve frowned, slowly sitting down with a dignified grace like a queen sitting on her throne. "Do not harp on my one mistake when you make foolish decisions regularly with a frightening persistency that leads me to at times, believe you are incapable of learning." Eve told a stunned Elsword, her voice crisp and her demeanor calm and collected.

"Nggh…." Elsword grumbled, rubbing his stinging cheek. "I wish Ophelia was here to get us a new tea set and some herbal tea. Perhaps I should call her up and put in a request," Eve mused airily, snapping her fingers. "It's such a pity about that tea set though; I was particularly attached to it. The pattern was so pretty," Eve simpered. A holographic screen _blip_ped to life in thin air, its ghostly appearance wavering like a will o' wisp in a strong breeze. "Now we'll be stuck with the _plastic_," she added, shooting a boreal look at Asha who merely stuck her tongue out.

"Ophelia."

A female Nasod with charcoal hair subdued into a white headdress and amber eyes appeared on the screen. "Yes milady?" she queried. Eve leaned back, crossing her legs and resting an elbow on the arm of her chair.

"Please get us the plastic tea set and some Earl Grey if you'd be so kind," Eve listed, tilting her head to the side. Ophelia opened her mouth to reply but a familiar female voice rang out, shocking the silverette.

"There you are Eve! I am so happy to see you!"

"Oh, it appears as if Mistress Rena will be enjoying your company today milady," the Nasod maid remarked blandly. All heads turned as a busty elf with emerald eyes and hair the color of sun-ripened wheat entered the library, clad in a simple but elegant forest green dress and knee-high boots.

"Rena! I did-" Eve's jaw dropped as she gawked at the elf, stunned into speechlessness.

"Sure… sure… just ignore me standing right here…" A raven-haired male with tanned skin and a scarred but not at all unpleasant face entered the room, his yellow eyes glinting with amusement. "Hey! Rae!" Elsword cried happily, jumping off the couch and waving his arm around like a maniac, in greeting. Raven smirked and waved his Nasod arm- a wicked contraption vaguely resembling an arm with glowing orange vents to prevent it from overheating at inopportune times- returning the greeting.

"Where are Aren and Ara?" Elesis questioned, careful not to make eye contact with the raven-haired half-Nasod. Rena laughed, an action that made the crimsonette flame subtly, and tossed her flaxen locks. "He got held up with some paperwork. Don't worry," her eyelid slid down in a sly wink, "he should be here in time for the Royal Court." Elesis snorted, pursing her lips into a thin line, "I think you're getting the wrong idea here."

Rena cocked her head to the side, her expression all wide-eyed innocence, "Am I really? What was my idea?" Raven chuckled, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Don't go teasing her now, why don't we just take our shoes off, kick back, and enjoy Eve's classy-ass tea?"

Eve bristled, "What vulgar language…"

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! Short chapter is short chapter I know, but hey… It's been over a month… might as well give you something! And it's not like this chapter was too boring… I mean, next up we'll be starting the Royal Court… and then SHIT GETS REAL with a VERY bloody twist chapter after that :3**

**Eve: I can't… gone for over a month… only 2k words… and then… YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ANNOUNCE IN 2 CHAPTERS YOU'RE PLANNING FOR SOMETHING GORY?! May I stuff you into a body bag so I can send you to a psychologist? **

**RC: Hue… well… we should have our ducks in a row by next chapter so the plot can advance… a bit of a slow start-up but hey! We need to have our exposition, right? Next up is your beloved IS: AA! :DD **

**Elsword: *Unenthusiastically throws confetti all over the place***

**RC: *Jubilantly throws confetti all over the place* Remember to R&R! I love all chu guys! Ja nee! *Flies out the window***


	5. IV: Missing the Point

Gate of Sheol: Chaos Uprising

IV: Missing the Point

* * *

The melodious notes of Rena's laughter floated across the courtyard as the group lazily lounged outside; feeling rather bored and unproductive, save for Chung, who was cooped up in his room, happily doing research, concerning Guardian modifications.

"Hey, Eve…" Elsword trailed, shifting around on the porch balcony's railing where he was perched. Not bothering to look up from her book, Eve grabbed her Shirley Temple and took a long sip from the straw before saying: "I'd suggest you stop moving, or else you'll fall off the porch and lose even more brain cells." The redhead snorted, folding his arms, and looking away from the silverette. Below him were the Royal Gardens, a vast expanse of emerald green dotted with vivid pops of color. The fair-haired Rena and the dark-haired Raven were just blurry smudges of color against the white-washed cobbles, as Elsword looked down on them, catching brief snippets of their conversation.

"That was unnecessarily rude Eve," he replied after a moment's silence. That made her raise her head. Narrowing her eyes, she shielded her vision from the sun's glare and heaved a noisy sigh. "It's true, we only have a day left before the Royal Court and it would be a shame if you had to spend it in the hospital wing." Elsword huffed, swinging himself off the narrow ledge, "That wouldn't matter much to me. I don't like dances. The only thing that saved me from dying of boredom was that prank Asha pulled with the fake head."

"But then who would be my dance partner?" Eve queried lightly, returning her attention to the book she was reading. Elsword's eyes widened, "Wait… what?" She snorted, "You heard me."

Elsword rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side, the asphalt-black patch of hair nestled amongst the blood-red, soaking up the sun like a black hole. "I did, but why me? You normally go with Chung, Raven, and even once with that Add guy."

Eve set down her book, clasping her hands together. "Your dancing was still despicable then and I felt like not having to get a new foot. Besides, Raven and Rena are making big moon eyes at each other, even more so than before, it's only a matter of time until Ara and Chung both lose their virginity, and I only danced once with Add to avoid dancing with my Uncle- the boorish brute. His dancing is even worse than yours."

The redhead chuckled, tilting his head to the side, "You accuse me of bad dancing? You were the one who nearly broke Chung's foot when you stepped on it the last Royal Court." Her nostrils flared as she held her head up with a dignified air, subtly bristling. "Yes, and let's not forgot how you kicked Asha while dancing… _repeatedly_," she snipped. Elsword flexed his shoulders, "That was deliberate," he retorted sullenly.

The silverette ignored him. "I trust that your dancing is passable now after all those lessons I made you take, if not… Your face will pay dearly for my feet," she continued in a light, but threatening tone.

All the redhead could do was sigh, rubbing his forehead liberally.

"There you are Elsword!" Elesis shouted, storming onto the balcony, absolutely livid. "Wha-?" Elsword gaped incredulously at his older sister, paralyzed like a deer in the headlights. "Y-you!" Elesis stumbled, her face beet red as she struggled for the words to express her anger.

"I'm just going to leave now…" Elsword mumbled, inching his way to edge of the balcony.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she shrieked, lunging at the redhead. "YES I DO!" Elsword screamed, jumping off the balcony, just as Elesis reached out for him, her hands grasping empty air. Eve chuckled, taking another sip of her drink. "What did the rapscallion do now, Elesis?" Eve queried amusedly, resting her chin on her fist.

"He ate my entire stash of junk food!" the crimsonette fumed, crossing her arms. Eve furrowed her brow, shaking her head. "I believe your stash was split halfway between Elsword and Asha, I saw her eating a king-sized Hershey Bar the other day, and she avoided my question when I asked her where she got it."

Elesis smiled ruefully, placing a hand on her forehead, "Between those two, it's going to be a miracle my hair doesn't all fall out by the time I'm thirty," she grumbled. "Well, those two are close friends, right? Sort of like Chung and Ara, no?" Eve stated.

It might've been Elesis's imagination, but Eve's tone sounded a bit melancholic to her. She shrugged, craning her neck to gaze at a now-ruffled Raven who was shouting at Elsword.

"DAMMIT ELS! DON'T JUST JUMP ON ME-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO JUMP ON YOU!"

Rena's posture meanwhile, indicated she was about to blow up, something she tried hard not to do, but when she lost it… Not fun. At all.

"**WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!**"

"WELL FUCK ME SIDE-" Raven cried, only to be cut off by a very vehement Rena.

"**I'M TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE GETTING INTO IT EVERY TIME WE COME OVER! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT LIKE MATURE AND REASONABLE ADULTS?!**"

Elesis swore that she saw a fine, hairline crack appear on the sliding glass doors, leading back inside the palace. "I'm going to go back inside," she quickly muttered to Eve. The silverette chuckled, stretching indolently. "You do that, I shall see how this turns out," she replied dismissively.

With a snort, the crimsonette stepped through the doors, the crisp, air-conditioned air positively frigid after the tepid warmth of outside. "Ugh…" she groaned, rubbing at her arms. "I swear when I see Asha again, I'm going to kill her… Of course! My brother wouldn't have the brains to figure out where I hid the food."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your younger brother," a light, lilting voice rich in the eastern accent prominent in the kingdom of Xin, sang. Elesis's crimson orbs snapped open, as wide as cantaloupes, her heart pounding in her chest. "Ehh?!" She whipped around, to find a lithe, tall man with chin-length ebon hair and bright gold eyes smiling at her, his head tilted to the side and a playful smirk on his lips.

"A-Aren!" Elesis stammered, her face flaming with just the subtlest shade of red possible.

"Yes, nice to see you Elesis," Aren greeted, dipping into a quick bow. Elesis took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. _Dammit! He scared me! I wish he'd stop sneaking up on me like that! _

"When did you get here?" the crimsonette demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "I got here just thirty minutes ago, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He beamed at her, his face bright. "Same as usual right?"

Elesis rolled her eyes, flipping her scarlet hair. "That's awfully arrogant, assuming that you'll dance with me at every Court that you attend," she snipped. He laughed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Did you find someone special to dance with? Like a… hrrmmm… _boyfriend_?" Aren teased playfully, winking at her.

_Damn you! _Elesis seethed, her face turning red. "No, no I haven't! But one of these days I just might!" she proclaimed, looking away from Aren with an exaggerated _hmph! _

"Well, when you do, make sure that you have background checked him thoroughly." Aren chuckled, adjusting the collar of his black, military-style outfit. She smirked, holding her hand out in the infamous _bitch-please _gesture that she picked up from Asha.

"Of course, and I'll be so kind as to introduce you to him," she drawled. He nodded, "I would enjoy that." The crimsonette chuckled, tugging on the small low-hanging ponytail on the back of her head. "Where is Ara?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Looking for Chung," a female voice whined.

"Ara…" Aren trailed, looking in the direction of the voice. Elesis followed his movement to see Ara standing at the end of the hallway, her golden eyes wide and her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Huuee…" Ara mewled, bowing her head, taking a sudden interest in her baggy, white boots. She brightened up, upon seeing Elesis. "Oh hi!" she did a quick bow, "have you seen Chung?"

Elesis shook her head and motioned over her shoulder, "No, I haven't seen him, but he is in his room doing some research."

The ebonette's face lit up, "Thank you Elesis-_noona_!" she cried, throwing her arms around the crimsonette and nearly knocking both of them over. Aren smiled, ruffling Ara's raven tresses, "Make sure you don't harass him too much, ok?" he chuckled, giving his younger sister a piece of candy from his coat pocket. Elesis guffawed, straightening her rumpled shirt.

"Ok _Oppa!_" she squealed, popping the sweet into her mouth before running off in the opposite direction. Aren watched her go, his expression contemplative. "Should I be a bit disturbed she can find his room without any instruction?' he inquired with a laugh, turning back to Elesis. She narrowed her eyes, folding her arms. "Maybe, but I want to know why she called me _noona_."

He shrugged, looking genuinely puzzled. "She's just taken a liking to you, which I'm glad for. Before meeting Chung, she was…"

"A bitch to me," Elesis replied tartly. He frowned, "That's harsh." Elesis huffed, tugging on her hair, "It's the truth. I'm sorry if you can't handle the truth, but you can leave." Aren rolled his eyes, biting on the inside of his left cheek. "Anyways, I should speak to Rena and Raven about what we're doing after the Royal court tomorrow, because currently…" his words faded into silence.

"Currently?" Elesis pressed.

"Ah, it's nothing, just the Praetorian Guards throwing their weight around per usual," he stated. "Anyways, I'll be going." The crimsonette nodded, "Ok, do what you want. They're outside, in the Court Gardens, and just as a warning, Rena was yelling at Elsword when I left, so proceed with caution." Aren nodded, giving Elesis a salute. "Will do captain," he smiled. "With a presence like that, I'm honestly surprised you didn't join the military, I heard you were quite exemplary in your piloting."

Elesis fidgeted around, appearing rather uncomfortable, making Aren concerned. "Is… something wrong?" Elesis bit her bottom lip before shaking her head hastily. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about… It's just that during my childhood, I never really got the opportunity, you see… our parents died and we were sent to live with our Uncle, and the Sieghart family fortune was forbidden to us until we left Uncle's place… Even now… we're grappling with him to obtain what is rightfully ours." Her tone was bitter, and her expression angry.

"Ah… but then again, I suppose if you did take the classes, we wouldn't be seeing much of each other, even less so than now… you could easily make the Praetorian Guard, the _Proti Synthesi _at the very least." He forced a smile on his face.

Elesis grimaced, raising an eyebrow at Aren. "Speaking of squads, I'm surprised you wound up in _Tessera_, weren't your grades top of the class? How did you wind up in the suicide squad?"

Aren looked away, his face hidden by his long bangs. "…A lot of people who are quite good wind up in _Tessera _due to… unfortunate circumstances… Like Raven for example, just because he lost his arm in a really unfortunate and cruel incident, he was rapidly demoted to _Tessera_…" He bit his bottom lip, "I should be going anyways…"

With that, he left, leaving behind a confused Elesis. _Am I missing something here?_

* * *

IV. Scene Change- The Royal Court

* * *

_Tsuioku no hate ni shizuka ni yurameku…_

The chandeliers dazzled and the music flowed, as the revelers spun around on the floor at a languid pace, the skirts on the dresses of the females fluttering like a lurid array of butterfly wings, while their jewels glistened like morning dew on a crisp, spring morning.

Observing it all with a detached air was Eve, clad in a stygian silk ball gown, silver crystals embedded into the crinkled bodice, glittering with each movement the silverette made. Her hair was drawn back and piled neatly atop of her head in a braided bun, secured by an austere onyx hairclip, and her neck sported a platinum choker with a black diamond adorning the center. _Good, they're all behaving, even Asha and Elsword_. She observed the two chattering animatedly to each other in the corner of the ballroom, laughing and pointing at random people in the crowd- presumably making fun of them. Asha magnificent in her simple plum gown with a wide black sash, and an amethyst crochet necklace slung around her slender neck. Even Elsword looked stunning in a casual black blazer and his hair subdued (albeit with much fervid swearing and threats exchanged) into a spiky ponytail.

_Kimi ni deau hi made…_

"Ah, Princess Eve, what are you doing all alone?" A silken male voice drawled. Eve's saffron orbs narrowed as she identified the voice- Add Targaryen, someone who took an unhealthy interest in her, and would always talk to her, even when she wanted to be left alone. "I'm just waiting for my partner is all," she snipped, not bothering to look in his direction.

Add chuckled, stepping into the silverette's field of view much to her chagrin. Eve noted with mild interest that he did not bother dressing up- just his standard white suit and lazy ponytail. _How arrogant_… she pursed her lips into a thin line, taking a long sip of champagne from the flute glass she was holding. "Oh, you managed to scrape a partner?" he sneered.

Eve smirked, pointing at Elsword, "Yes, yes I did." Add's amethyst eyes widened, a sure sign of how shocked he was. Oh how Eve loved to see that expression on his face, served him right for getting so cocky and approaching her so casually. She was the Princess of Altera, not some lowly noble girl who wanted to date every man who had some prestige.

"_That _boor?"

"One of the Gate keepers, and an actual fighter," Eve retorted, setting down her wine glass with one angry motion, sloshing some of the champagne onto the crisp linen tablecloth. Add feigned his hurt feelings with such a melodramatic expression that the silverette instantly knew he was just baiting her, so she chose to ignore him.

_Koko e oide  
kokoro kasaneyou  
kimi no toge o torisatte ageru …_

"I don't see why you hate us researchers so much, we make it possible for idiots like your beloved boor to fight," Add snapped, clenching the tablecloth and rumpling it. Eve shrugged, turning away from him so she would not have to bear the sight of his face.

"Besides, he's so dense that he's completely oblivious to your affections for him." Add gestured at Elsword and Asha. "Look at him! Chattering so gaily to Aisha's twin, and completely ignoring you! Such frigid behavior should not be permitted by a beautiful and-"

"_Shut. Up._" Eve hissed, whipping her head around and giving Add a boreal death glare.

* * *

**RC: Aaand cut! More characters are introduced and here comes the Royal Court! Are you ready for SHET TO GET REAL next chapter?**

**Addition: I see you haven't failed to make me an OOC jerk…**

**RC: I think I was pretty accurate :D**

**Addition: *Groans***

**Aren: I sense a bunch of clueless people who have no clues about their romantic lives…**

**RC: Yeah, pretty much it in a nutshell… But anyways… I'm going to cut this chat off! Not too much to say, except… look forward to next chapter! And I think this length was a bit better! Next up is the finale of my Elesis x Aren two-shot! ** **Remember to R&R and check out my Ara harem story if you like that kind of stuff! Song used is Utsusemi (Look it up on Youtube, really good!) Ja Nee! *Flies out the window***


End file.
